Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to remote support technologies, products and services.
Background of the Related Art
Remote access technologies, products and systems enable a user of a remote computer to access and control a host computer over a network. Internet-accessible architectures that provide their users with remote access capabilities (e.g., remote control, file transfer, display screen sharing, chat, computer management and the like) also are well-known in the prior art. Typically, these architectures are implemented as a Web- or cloud-based “service,” such as LogMeIn®, GoToMyPC®, WebEx®, Adobe® Connect, and others. For basic “remote access,” an individual who uses the service has a host computer that he or she desires to access from a remote location. Using the LogMeIn software-as-a-service (SaaS), for example, the individual can access his or her host computer using a client computer or mobile device that runs a web browser or a mobile app. Such technologies also are leveraged to facilitate other network-based services, such a remote technical (IT) support, wherein a support technician connects to a local user's computer or mobile device to view, diagnose and fix some (local) technical problem, all from a remote location. LogMeIn Rescue™ is a representative service of this type. Remote support tools such as these can successfully help people fix their computer, smartphone and other connected device issues. These support solutions, however, typically are only used to address particular technical issues and problems existing on the end user connected device itself.
There are many instances where it would be desirable to provide remote technical support or other such assistance and in which the local user (seeking that support) has a problem other than one involving his or her computer, or some other connected device. Some examples might be a user who seeks aid in fixing a broken pipe in his or her home, a user who sees help in assembling a piece of modular furniture, a user who is having difficulty installing or fixing an appliance, or many others. Another common use-case would be when an on-site (the local) technician is not able to solve a problem alone, thus requiring a field expert's knowledge.
It would be desirable to facilitate technical support sessions in these contexts.